


Say it.

by yet_another_coincidence (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Cas, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sub Dean, dom Cas, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yet_another_coincidence
Summary: “I want you to say it.” Cas growled, shoving his fingers into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked on them happily, gazing up at Castiel through his lashes. He knew very well what the angel was referring to but decided to rile his boyfriend up even more.“Say what, Cas?” He breathed through slightly upturned lips, still sucking on Cas’s fingers. This didn’t please the other man. He pulled his fingers from Dean’s mouth and adjusted them so Dean’s legs were spread wide, one planted firmly on the floor. He pushed a finger roughly into Dean’s hole, face close to Dean’s as he felt the hunter’s breath wash over his face“That you’re mine.” He murmured, eyes darker still.





	

Dean hadn’t been on a proper hunt since he started dating Castiel. No. What he meant was, he hadn’t been on a proper hunt since he met Cas. He’d done a few simple ones here and there but nothing dangerous enough to get his blood flowing. And honestly? Dean was starting to miss it. 

He paced around the bunker aimlessly, hands itching for something to kill. He’d been checking the papers and couldn’t find any cases online, checking in with Sam almost every hour to see if his brother had found something. 

It was rare that they’d hit a dry spell. Normally, they were up to their necks in potential cases but this week there was fuck all. 

Dean growled, banging his finst down on the table as he passed. He watched the empty beer bottle resting on it jump slightly with the force. 

Next was the sound of rustling feathers and Dean didn’t turn around. Cas was both the best and worst person he could be around at that moment. The best because he knew exactly how to calm the other man down, having mastered that even before they’d started dating. The worst because Dean really didn’t want to take his anger out on his boyfriend. He felt Cas’s hand on his shoulder. 

“What’s troubling you, Dean?” The hunter could picture his facial expression so clearly. 

“Nothing…” Dean murmured, shrugging off the angel’s shoulder and walking to the other side of the room. He picked up the empty beer bottle, glancing at Cas before throwing it in the bin. The angel’s head was cocked to one side, gazing at Dean. 

It was then that Dean caught himself. He was so used to hiding his emotions from everyone, pretending he’s ok all his life when he’s anything but, that he was having a hard time letting Cas in. He sighed, shoulders rising and falling with the breath. It was becoming easier to open up now, but it still presented a challenge to the hunter.

“I’m… i need a case.” He turned to face Cas, letting the angel see his frustration. “A proper case, one where i can really…” Dean trailed off, watching as Cas nodded in agreement. 

“It’s dangerous.” Cas commented, almost like he was trying to persuade Dean not to yearn for such a thing. 

“When has that ever stopped me?” Dean wasn’t expecting an answer. Cas held his gaze for a moment, lips pressed tightly together as he was deep in thought. He said nothing and disappeared with a pensive humm. 

 

Dean didn’t see him until that evening, just having finished eating dinner with Sam in front of the TV. The brothers were ashamed to admit it but, they’d really gotten into watching reality TV and keeping up with the Kardashians was a favourite of theirs. 

“I found a case.” Cas started talking the moment he appeared. “It’s several days drive from here but i figured…” He caught sight of what was playing on the TV, Sam and Dean waiting for him to continue. The angel’s head tilted to the side as he frowned at the argument that was taking place.

“Cas?” Sam asked. That seemed to snap him out of it.

“Why is lipstick colour a cause for conflict?” 

“The case?” Dean prompted, watching as the other man tried to refocus his thoughts. 

“It’s a few days away but i can take you there, it’s not a bother. There’s a vampire nest, was that the kind of thing you were looking for, Dean?” Cas asked. Dean smiled reassuringly and nodded. 

“I’ll go get the stuff…” Sam mumbled, hauling himself off the sofa and taking his and Dean’s plates with him on the way out. Castiel’s eyes followed Sam until he was out of the room before they set on Dean once again.

“I understand you might not want my help on this. Doing it alone with the illusion of no back up will raise your adrenaline significantly to the level you desire.” Dean snorted, standing. 

“Thanks, Cas.” He smiled, wrapping the angel in a hug which he returned. He buried his nose into the fabric of Cas’s trench coat. 

Sam cleared his throat before entering. 

“You ready?” He asked. Dean pulled himself away from Cas with a grunt, nodding. 

Dean supposed he was pretty lucky Cas could zap them pretty much anywhere. The nest was on the other side of the country and it would’ve been at least a two day drive away. Since Cas was with them, they could be across the country and back in time for dinner. 

“Do you mind if we do this one alone?” Dean asked when Cas brought them to outside the building the vampires called home. Cas just stared at him. “I’d rather kill them myself instead of you… you know…” Dean mimed how Cas had smote many a creature in the past, putting his fingers on Sam’s forehead and making explosion sounds. Cas frowned.

“Very well, i won’t smite them unless i have to. I’ll be watching though.” Dean opened his mouth to reply but Cas had already disappeared. 

He turned to Sam raising an eyebrow before the two of them set off. 

It definitely felt good to be back hunting again after at least a week of nothing. It wasn’t that Dean enjoyed killing things but… there was nothing quite like it. Maybe it was the lure of an adrenaline rush that lead him to take so many risks while clearing out the nest, or maybe it was because he was somewhat out of practice. Either way, he definitely didn’t intend on being pinned between a wall and a snapping vampire. 

He kicked out at the body in front of him, slashing with his knife before fumbling around in his pocket for a syringe of dead man’s blood. By the time he’d found it, the vampire before him had recovered and slammed Dean back into the wall. He grabbed the hunter’s wrist, squeezing it with inhuman strength until he flt bones crush between his fingers and Dean dropped his only weapon. Although he wouldn’t admit it later, Dean screamed, eyes trying to find out where Sam was. 

Suddenly everything went white and Dean was almost blinded by the light. He felt the pressure on his wrist release and then the vampire was gone completely. Dean didn’t dare open his eyes. 

“Look at me.” Dean knew that voice anywhere. Cas’s eyes were glowing and he looked… pissed. His gaze was on Dean showing equal parts anger and concern. He kept his eyes fixed on the other man, even as Sam tumbled through the door with wide eyes. Cas and Dean kept eye contract for a second before the angel seemed to have decided something. 

His stare traveled from Dean to Sam and Cas reached out to grab onto Sam’s shoulder. Everything went white again for a moment before all three of them were back in the bunker. 

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Cas’s look silenced him.

“Go.” Sam wasn’t one to argue. He gawked at the two of them for a moment before leaving reluctantly. Cas turned his gaze back to Dean and the hunter could almost see the anger radiating off him.

“Do you have so little regard,” Cas’s voice was barely above a whisper. “For your own life… that you would be that reckless? ...or maybe you’re just stupid.” His face was inches from Dean’s. The hunter’s mind went blank. He didn’t think about how his actions would affect Cas. 

No. That was a lie. It may have taken Dean a while but he finally realised why he’d taken so many risks on the hunt. He wanted this reaction out of Cas. He wanted the angel to act like a possessive bastard. 

Cas’s expression was hard and unyielding in front of him. 

“I’ve never known a human so careless with their own life. What would i have done if that vampire had killed you? What if he’d turned you?” Dean could see Cas choke on a growl and in that moment, he knew he’d get what he wanted. “You’re mine, and i won’t let you risk yourself like that again.” Cas’s eyes were dark. 

“I’m yours, huh?” Dean asked. He snorted, making it out as if he disbelieved the statement, making a challenge for Cas’s obvious authority. 

The angel growled, face moving closer until his forehead rested against Dean’s. They stared at each other for a moment before Cas finally snapped. 

He launched forward, knocking Dean backwards and sending him falling over the arm of the sofa onto the soft cushions. The other man blanketed him, attacking his lips like a man starved. Cas took control of the kiss, pressing his tongue into Dean’s mouth with the hunter more than happy to grant him access. He bit at Dean’s lips, earning a moan from the man beneath him. 

Cas growled in response, hands already working on unbuttoning Dean’s shirt as the hunter brought a hand up to thread through Cas’s hair. The angel made a disapproving found when Dean’s hand touched his head, stopping his quest to strip Dean of his clothes and seizing his wrist. 

Dean yelped as he remembered how painful it was, causing Cas to stop immediately. He drew back and stared at the human for a moment before turning his attention to Dean’s injured wrist. Gingerly, he returned his hand to his previous grip and began to heal the hunter. 

The other man hummed contentedly when he was able to move it without pain. Cas smiled and made a noise of approval before his eyes darkened once again. He attached his lips to Dean’s neck, making sure the human kept his arms above his head, handing complete control over to Cas. 

He gave Dean room to sit up as he slid the shirt off his shoulders, pinning him back down on the sofa as soon as his chest was exposed. Cas made a guttural noise, losing patience with how much the two of them were wearing. 

He snapped his fingers and the remaining clothing was gone. It was times like these when Dean was grateful to have an angel as his boyfriend. 

“I want you to say it.” Cas growled, shoving his fingers into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked on them happily, gazing up at Castiel through his lashes. He knew very well what the angel was referring to but decided to rile his boyfriend up even more.

“Say what, Cas?” He breathed through slightly upturned lips, still sucking on Cas’s fingers. This didn’t please the other man. He pulled his fingers from Dean’s mouth and adjusted them so Dean’s legs were spread wide, one planted firmly on the floor. He pushed a finger roughly into Dean’s hole, face close to Dean’s as he felt the hunter’s breath wash over his face 

“That you’re mine.” He murmured, eyes darker still. 

Dean pressed his lips together, screwing his eyes tight shut in an attempt not to give in yet. Cas was almost where he wanted him. 

The angel added another two fingers in quick succession and Dean could see his patience hanging by a thread. Power practically oozed out of Cas but Dean wanted it to flow. 

“If i was really yours…” Dean breathed, panting as Cas thrust his fingers in and out. “Your cock would already be inside of me.”

That did it. Dean had to time to celebrate his victory because Cas let out a possessive growl, grabbing Dean’s legs and hauling him further down the sofa, pushing him wide and pressing his cock into him all in the space of about 5 seconds

To Cas’s credit, he did give Dean a moment to adjust before pounding into him like a madman. He blanketed the hunter, pressing his chest into Dean’s. Cas’s lips attached anywhere they could reach, biting and sucking at Dean’s skin in ways that the both of them knew would leave bruises in the morning. 

Dean angled his hips up, moving so Cas hit his prostate with every thrust. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and carding his hands through the angel’s hair. Cas growled at this, low in his throat and it made Cas shiver. He took Dean’s hands and pinned them above his head with one arm, leaving Dean completely immobile beneath him. 

He thrust into Dean harder.

“You’re mine.” He growled into the other man’s ear. Dean would’ve replied but he was finding it difficult to breathe, Cas was thrusting into him that hard. He knew the angel was getting close, his bites getting just that little bit harder and his thrusts being slightly less controlled.

“Say it.” Cas commanded. Dean was tempted to give in, but he did his best to tease Cas a bit longer. 

Cas growled and pulled himself completely out of Dean until only the tip if his cock remained in Dean’s ass. The hunter wailed at the lost feeling, ass contracting around nothing. Cas moved so his lips were right next to Dean’s ear. 

“Say it.” He repeated. 

That was it. Dean broke. 

“Please, oh my god, please, please Cas!” He knew he wasn’t making much sense. Cas still didn’t move. Dean couldn’t think why, his brain not exactly in the mood to cooperate. Then it struck him. “Please Cas, only yours, no one else!” That seemed to flip a switch in Cas’s brain.

He thrust in even harder than before, if that were possible, biting harshly at Dean’s neck. One of his hands was gripping Dean’s hip so tightly, he thought he might lose circulation in his entire leg. The other was between Dean’s legs, jerking him off in time with his manic thrusts. Dean could do nothing but hold on.

Cas made an almost inhuman noise as he came, the feeling of him twitching inside Dean triggering the other man’s orgasm. He had no breath left in him so he just convulsed, mouth gaping like a fish in silence before Cas collapsed on his chest. 

Dean must have blacked out of a moment because the next thing he knew, Cas’s face was in front of his own, drawing him back to reality.

“Did i hurt you?” Cas asked, the usual frown back on his face. Dean snorted in disbelief, Cas really could go from 0-100 in seconds. 

“No.” He breathed. He saw Cas visibly relax before he once again gained composure, eyes slipping back up to Dean’s. He came in closer so his lips were almost brushing against his boyfriend’s. He spoke in a whisper but the authority behind his words was clear.

“If you ever forget that you’re mine and do something like that again, i will not be so lenient with your punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know in the comments or on my blog @yet-another-coincidence


End file.
